


Crowley's Investment

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Zombieland", "chicago: the musical", "sweet" 16, Balthazar helps her, Canisby, Castiel comes bearing bad news, Clio drops an F-bomb, Comfort, Crowley feels for OFC, Crowley is a fluffball, Crowley is an ass, Crowley totally cares, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Gabriel Dies, Gabriel and Crowley fight, Gabriel calls the OFC "Cupcake, Gabriel gets injured, Gabriel is adorable, Gabriel is the pizzaman, Gabriel leaves to fight Lucifer, Gabriel rescues the OFC, Hunter Training, Hunter's vacation, Kinda Fluffy, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, OFC actually makes a good memory, OFC cleans his wings, OFC curses God, OFC gets her ass kicked, OFC is adorable, OFC is kinda Badass, Swearing, Underage Drinking, crappy childhoods, crowley's invested, emotional breakdown, he just doesn't wanna admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to Clio's life with the Winchesters. Takes place following the events of Clio being "rescued" from her abusive mother by Crowley, on the night of her sixteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hired Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, It's been awhile since I posted, life's been kind of hectic. Hope you guys like this backstory, I would really appreciate comments or kudos to let me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading

* * *

 

"welcome to your new life, pet." Crowley purred, placing his arm around her back and leading her to the center of the sparring room. 

 

"why are you doing this for me?" 

 

He stopped waking and placed his index finger beneath her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. He inspected her face, turning it slightly to the left and right before moving out back to the center. "I have my reasons. Even though, mommy dearest, tossed you around for sixteen years, I know you can fight. I've seen you hunt. Take on two vamps and win... Completely unscathed." 

 

She looked confused, showing her emotions for the first time that day. "How did you see-"  

 

"How'd I see you fight? Simple darling, king of the crossroads. Out making deals and you caught my eye." 

 

"So why didn't you make a deal with me, instead of my mother?" She questioned timidly. 

 

"making a deal with you means that in ten years you'd be just another dead little hunter, and your soul would go downstairs for all eternity." 

 

"but you're a crossroads demon, why would my soul be any different to you?... Please, don't think I'm not grateful, I'm just not really sure how to react to this much kindness." 

 

"that's the first thing you got wrong. This isn't kindness, you serve a purpose for me and that's it." He stepped back, straightening his jacket and proceed to stalk around Clio in a circle. "I have a proposition for you." She nodded in compliance, and he continued, "you can say no at anytime during the explanation, but once you accept it, there's no backing out: I'll give you a safe home, money, food, clothing, the other basic necessities and maybe even some luxuries. All you have to do is hunt for me." 

 

"what's the catch?" She turned to face him and he stepped exceedingly close. 

 

"no catch. Hunt some rogue demons, maybe a few creatures, and I'll give you a chance to start over. Free from you your whore mother." 

 

"will you let me die?" He locked eyes with her and could see the unfiltered fear and pain they held. 

 

"I wouldn't have let you live this far, if I were only planning to let you die. If you get mangled on a hunt, call me and I'll fix you up. Do we have a deal?" 

 

"yes." 

 

"perfect." He kissed her quickly to seal the deal and transported them to a small cottage style home, with a large bare yard. "welcome home." 

 

"who's is this?" She glanced around and saw little to no other people around. 

 

"it's one of my houses, you can live in it as long as our deal exists. Go inside I can show you around." he led her up the stairs and into the living room. "Feel free to decorate how you'd like, but nothing too flowery or wholesome. There are protection symbols carved into the stairs, they make you untraceable here and keep everything out. Well, apart from me and the other black eyed boys." 

 

She nodded, still attempting to process the information. Yesterday she was under the control of an alcoholic, abusive mother. Today she was an orphan that had been taken in by the king of the crossroads, a demon who was kinder to her than her own human mother. "thank you. For everything." She smiled softly. 

 

"that polite personality, we need to kick that from you... While you're here, I'll check on you periodically, if you don't call me begging to save you fr-" 

 

"I won't beg." Her voice was cold with an expression to match. "I've begged enough to last a life time, and it didn't do a damn bit of good." 

 

He looked at her, speechless, not many had ever rendered him completely stunned. A devilish smirk etched across his features, he knew he had made the perfect choice when he selected her to hunt for him. "Channel that darling, anger does wonders for murder... And a side note, never interrupt me." 

 

"sorry. What will happen if I don't do a job right?" 

 

"you won't be beaten or tortured, at least by me, if that's what you're afraid of. If you do well, you'll be rewarded, if you don't then you get nothing. Now, I have deals to make and souls to collect. What do you hunters need to get the job done besides plaid and cheap whiskey?" 

 

"uh, weapons, protection, a car, money for gas and motel rooms, lore and reference books."  

 

"All the books and weaponry from your motel room are on the second floor in the main bedroom." He snapped his fingers and continued talking, "There's a car in the garage, I can change it if you'd like. Cheap whiskey's in the kitchen." 

 

"I'm not old enough to drink." 

 

"Didn't ask that, now get settled in. I'll be back soon, in the meantime you can roam the house to see what else you can find." He vanished before she could thank him.  

 

She wandered into the kitchen and saw a fully furnished chef's paradise, she hunted for coffee and when she found it she began brewing a large pot, and went off to search the rest of the cottage. A door under the staircase led out to the garage, in there was a wall of various weapons and a blue 1974 type Lt Camaro. She opened the door to find the keys in the ignition and popped the trunk. There was a false floor, and beneath it lay more weapons, as well as a wooden box with at least two-thousand dollars in it. 

 

Back in the house she checked the coffee to see that it was done and continued wandering the house, sipping contently. The upstairs was larger, with seven doors. Five were rooms and two were more like closets. The first room on the left had her belongings, a large master bathroom with polished gabbro countertops and a waterfall shower. The closet and chest of drawers were full of not only her own clothes, but new outfits and sleepwear. "wow, this guy went all out."  

 

She worked her way down the left and up the right, the next room was another bedroom, the one following was a spice closet for brewing and even had general hex bag ingredients. Following that was a library, and two additional bedrooms. Compared to cheap motel rooms, this place was a mansion. 

 

She spent the remainder of the day moving boxes from her bedroom into a spare room across the hall and unpacking the few personal items she had, that she actually wanted to keep. She threw away nearly everything that reminded her of her mother, and kept only a couple pictures and other items, sealing them into a box that she had labeled "Sentimental Crap". 

 

She had been alone at the house for seven or so hours and had just sat down to dinner, when Crowley strolled in from the living room. "Really? No gun, no knife? What if I'd been someone that intended on harming you?" 

 

"You said this place was warded for everything except you and other demons, correct me if I'm wrong but a gun and just a plain old knife wouldn't do me any good." 

 

"you're smart for a hunter, most of 'em would've simply tried to stab me anyway." 

 

"Plus, I kinda figure it is too polite to stab the... Person... That promises you safety and food. Speaking of which, do demons eat?" 

 

"when we choose too, but we don't need to." 

He conjured a bottle of Craig and sat across from her at the table, offering her a glass. She shook her head. 

 

"No thank you. If you choose to, there's more rice and stir fry on the stove." 

 

"maybe later." He paused, taking a sip of his liquor. "So, what do you think of the house?" 

 

"It's huge." 

 

He laughed, "You should see my manor." 

 

"How many houses do you have?" 

 

"Seven, currently." 

 

"wow, decades of being a demon pays well I guess." 

 

"try centuries, love." 

 

"can I ask about, human, you?" His smile faded and a slight anger fell over his features, she knew she hit a soft spot, "Nevermind, I'm sorry I didn't-" 

 

"don't worry, pet. Finish your food, and go to bed, tomorrow you'll start training." 

 

"training for what?" She inquired, shoveling the last bite of food in her mouth. 

 

"hunting for me. I want you to know more than the average 'banjo and moonshine' hunter. I'll have you trained in hand to hand, martial arts, self defense and whatever else I deem necessary."


	2. Quite a Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sees Clio fight up close for the first time. Based on the imagine: Imagine, Crowley watching you kill demons.

* * *

 

The next morning Clio woke up, showered, dressed, ate breakfast and then awaited Crowley's arrival. Her face buried in a book, she'd noticed him in the doorway, but hadn't acknowledged him. "I know you've noticed me." 

 

"I did, I was just hoping to finish this paragraph." He walked over to her, taking the book from her hand and setting it on the table. He smiled at her, knowing she wouldn't respond to anger. "Come, kitten. Let's get you trained shall we." He snapped and they were back in the sparring hall from the day before. This time there were at least one and a half dozen other people with them. 

 

"Who are they." She shrunk into Crowley's side. 

 

"They're here for your training. Michael, Abhiri, Ciaran, Amanda, Marcus, and Kirstin. The six of you stay. The rest of you, get outside until you're summoned." The beings flooded out of the room and the eight were all that remained. Crowley handed Clio a knife, a dagger and a slip of paper with an exorcism written on it. "All six of them are demons, I want to see if you can kill them or if they'd kill you first." Her face went pale, "it's alright, I promised you I wouldn't let you die. I'll stop them before they do any real damage." 

 

"you want me to actually kill them?" 

 

"They're rogue demons under my command, they've become disobedient and their punishment is death. So go get them." He strolled to his throne like chair and dropped into it lazily, waving his hand as a signal "begin." 

 

Clio took her stance and the two women charged at her. The one named Kirstin had flipped her onto her back and when she got closer Clio caught her ankle with her boot and flipped the demon, quickly moving to straddle her stomach and stab her with the blade. Electricity flashed through the vessel's body as she screamed and it fell limp. One down, five to go.  

 

Amanda, went to grab for Clio and she darted to the left out of her reach. Marcus grabbed her from behind and locked her arms behind her back. Amanda came close and Clio kicked her abdomen, forcing the demoness backwards. Clio took the one second advantage to kick out Marcus' knee and when he minutely loosened his grip on her arms she slithered free and stabbed him. Two down. 

 

When she went to get Amanda, she was pinned on her back by an invisible force, knocking her blade from her reach. She writhed in attempt to free herself, her arms and legs were free but her core was motionless. "forgot we had powers?" Amanda cooed sarcastically, as she knelt over Clio, placing her hand tightly around her throat. Clio tried to buck her off and couldn't, but she had gotten the opening of her boot close enough to her hand that she was able to grab a demon blade she always kept there. She pulled it out and plunged it into the demon's chest before she could react and twisted the blade. The invisible bonds were broken as the vessel slumped to the floor. Three down. 

 

Clio inhaled raggedly, exhausted from the fighting and she was only halfway through. The men were all that remained and they were huge. The shortest one had to be at least six feet tall. Abhiri came at her next and he was the easiest to kill. He made a slight miscalculation in movement, resulting in Clio's dagger quickly being thrust into his back. Two left. 

 

Clio hadn't noticed Crowley once while she was fighting, but had she looked at him, she would have seen that largest smile he had sported in centuries. 

 

* * *

Crowley's POV

 

_She moves well, good stance, excellent stamina. For being raised by a dime a dozen hunter, and with how young she is, she's phenomenal. That move with the knife in her boot was surprising. She'll fight well for me._

_Never would've thought I'd be taking in a bloody hunter. If Lucifer- no, I have to hide her from him. A weapon like her, he'd kill in a heartbeat._ He smiled to himself. _Atta girl, lass. You've got one demon left, take him out. She's better than her mother even after I made the deal with her. Come on, pet. Put him down._

 

* * *

 

 

Clio buried her knife into to final demon and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She had single handedly taken down six demons, and all she received was black eye, a handprint on her throat from Amanda, and a dislocated shoulder courtesy of Michael. 

 

Her head fell forward and she panted heavily, she was drawn from her fatigued haze by a slow clapping. She looked up and saw Crowley stepping down from his seat and making his way over, continuing to clap. "Bravo, Love. You just took down six of my black eyed boys and girls with no help" he extended his hand to help her up and she cradled her arm. "let's get you taken care of back at my place."  

 

Crowley transported them to a large room with black marble floors and a grand four poster bed. He guided her over to it and had her lay down, crossing the room he returned to her side with a thick cloth. "here bite this, what I'm about to do to that shoulder will hurt and you won't like it." She took the cloth between her teeth and tensed. "relax pet, can't have you tense when we fix it." She relaxed and when he reached the count of two he snapped his fingers, shifting her shoulder back into place. She let out a shrill scream and lay limp and panting from pain. "you're fine." 

 

She spit out the cloth, "that hurt like a bitch! I'm not exactly fine for the moment... But thank you for fixing my shoulder." 

 

"Can't have you fighting with an injury, can I? Get showered and dressed, bathroom's through there." He pointed to a large oak door. "When you get out there'll be clothes on the bed, get some rest. I'll wake you when I'm ready to start training." 

 

He left the room and she made her way to the bathroom, stripping of her blood covered clothing and stepping into the large bathtub. The tub took up nearly a quarter of the large room and she decided to take advantage of it. Running a bath she slipped into the hot water, taking up a small corner. There were bottles of oils and various body washes lining a small shelf, she choose a vanilla cashmere scent.  

 

After soaking, in her first bath ever, she washed her hair and body letting the hot water run over her face and sore muscles. It felt like heaven to a girl that had only ever showered in dingy motel showers, not trusting them enough to actually bathe in them and relax. 

 

When she was finished, she wrapped a towel around her body and padded out to the bed to find a silk nightgown waiting along with a new bra and underwear. She slipped into the clothing and climbed into the bed, being swallowed by the thick comforter and the fluffy pillows adorning the bed. She drifted quickly to sleep.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley begins to trust Clio, earning her trust in return. After a hard session of training, she strikes a very human chord within the hardened king.

* * *

Crowley knocked quietly on the door, and when she didn't answer, he let himself in. Finding the house completely still and silent he made his way upstairs. When he opened her door he saw her laying in a small ball in the center of the bed with her delicate form wrapped around a pillow. He looked up down to see a ring of salt around the bed, and he also noted that she had placed a rug in front of the bed. Most likely, there was a demon trap under it. 

He moved around the rug and raised his hand to reach out and touch her when he noticed her hand was tucked beneath the pillow, he lowered his hand and stepped back. "Wake up.... Cliodhna." He said in a firm tone. She shifted but didn't wake up. "Get up", He barked a little louder and she opened her eyes. "we have a long day." 

"Well, aren't a pleasant wake up call." She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. 

"I was gonna wake you up nicely, but you had moved the rug in front of the bed and your hand was tucked under the pillow... What are you hiding?" 

"king of the crossroads and you're afraid of a floor rug?"  

"I'd rather be free than sorry, you're a hunter Kitten. Odds are you've got a demon trap under it." 

"Fair enough", She flipped up the pillow to reveal a demon blade, "It was just a blade." 

"A bloody demon blade... And that's why I woke you from a distance." She shrugged in response, and walked to the dresser grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs".

Ten minutes later, she had thrown her hair into a messy bun and pattered down the stairs in jeans, boots, and a tank top. He was sitting on her couch drinking a glass of whiskey. He looked her over and smiled, “Ready for training, Kitten?”

“Can’t I at least have coffee first?” She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“If a monster broke into your home, do you think he’d let you grab a cup of black gold before goin’ for your throat?” She remained silent, “Didn’t think so.” He snapped and they were alone in the training room from the day before. 

“You’re aren’t gonna make me take on ten demons like yesterday are you?”

“Perk up sweetheart, there were only six.”

“That doesn’t make it better!” He slammed her against the wall, silencing her. He smirked and stepped closer, inches from her face.

“Don’t raise your voice at me, because I guarantee… I CAN BE LOUDER!” He barked, making her flinch… Bring back some memories does it? Whore mother of yours screaming at you, you cowering in the corner, tryin’ to avoid the blows.” He released his invisible hold on her and she tightened her jaw, increasing her breathing. She took a swing and he grabbed her fist, throwing her into the center of the room. She caught her balance and drew a blade from her boot. “You’re gonna fight me, I will use my powers. If you can bury that knife in me, you win. Got it?”

She sighed, lowering her knife. “I’m not gonna stab you Crowley.” 

“No, no. Don’t lose that anger, you need it. Think of everything you’ve been through… beaten daily, you were a burden.”

“Stop.”

“You were the reason she was never happy, couldn't go out and whore around with anyone she wanted. John was the only person that ever had an ounce of care for you, and what happened to him? That’s right...He left too, just like everyone else. The broken down rat that nobody wanted. Do you even serve any real purpose down here?” She growled in response and advanced towards him. He slammed her to the ground. Pinning her with his powers. “Come on Pet,” he released her and she stayed down, “Don’t tell me that’s all you got.” She got to her feet once more and tried, almost, every tactic she knew. 

They had been at it for upwards of twenty minutes when she lay on the floor panting, her lungs beginning to burn for air. He leaned casually against the wall and sighed, “You know Kitten. You are fighting a demon… I know everything going on in that gorgeous little head of yours. Everything you think of, I can hear. Every tactic, every fighting style, every next move. You can’t think so much when you fight. Be more instinctual, like all the neanderthals that call themselves hunters are.” She perked up, getting to her feet and regaining a normal breathing pattern. She exhaled, and looked into his eyes. He laughed, “Fancy reading Lewis Carroll do we?” She shrugged, stalking around him in a small circle and he turned in respect to her movements. 

Quotes continued running through her mind and she kept Crowley on high alert as she continued playing her own mind game. “You’re stalling pet, I could’ve ripped you apart by now if I wanted.”

“I know. But you’re too curious to see what I’ll do… ‘Curiouser and curiouser’.” She smirked. She continued around him and when he failed to turn quick enough she threw her knife towards his back, with a flick of her wrist she sent it spiraling cleanly into his upper right shoulder. It didn’t do a lot of damage, but it would’ve had it been her demon blade.

“Bullocks.” He sighed, “Congratulations kitten, you took down the king.” He tried reaching behind him for the blade but couldn’t reach it. Clio stepped up and pulled it from his shoulder, wiping the blood on her pant leg and tucking the knife back in her boot.

“Thanks, but it’s not like I could take on the king of hell and win or anything.” She didn’t smile as she spoke and she avoided his attempts at eye contact.

“No, but you’ll be on your way soon enough.” He snapped his fingers and they were back in her living room. She took off for the kitchen calling to him as she walked.

“Care for some tea to celebrate?”

“Why not.”

The two sat on her couch sipping their tea, she moved her shoulder in pain and sat down her tea. “Battle wounds?”

“Yeah, my shoulder, I guess.” Her voice was quiet, even more so than usual. Again, she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Hold the blanket between your teeth.” He pulled the throw blanket that was hanging over the couch towards her, and she took it cautiously between her teeth. He snapped his fingers and she let out a pained screech. He had fixed her dislocated shoulder and reset her rib back into place. She cacked out the blanket and exhaled in pain.

“Thanks.” 

“I know the things I said bothered you when we were training, but I didn’t mean them. I Merel--”

“Don’t… It’s fine. They are true and that’s a fact I’ve dealt with my whole life. In your defense, you were training me for hunting scenarios… Other demons wouldn’t bat an eye saying things like that to me. First thing they’d do is use my emotions against me.”

“But you handled it well. Channeled the anger, even played mind games back… I’m sorry-”

She scoffed, “A demon feels sorry for me?”

“Don’t interrupt me…” He sighed, continuing reluctantly, “Don’t make me regret trusting you. It’ll end badly on your part. 

“You saved my life, I won’t betray you if you don’t betray me. I promise.”

“If you make a promise to me, you’d better keep it.”

“Do you want a kiss?” She replied sarcastically. “What were you gonna say?”

“Believe it or not, I know how you feel. When I was human, my mother was very similar to yours. An abusive whore with a drinking problem. She tried to sell me for pigs once.”

Clio silently sipped her tea, thinking about what the king had divulged, “What happened to her?”

“She abandoned me… I was eight.”

“I’m sorry… Were at least better off without her?”

“I’m not sure, I got by with what I could. I learned to sew, became a tailor, drank away my free time. When my son was born, I was just as bad as she was. Beating him, drinking more, beating him again.”   
  
“So what am I, your redemption? Second shot to be a better parent… redo with me what ya screwed up with your kid.”

“I know you don’t trust me, but that isn’t what this is. I’m not using you, well I am using you, but not for that. You can fight, I need a hunter, it all works out. In order to train you and give you a better life, I had to draw you away from that shrew mother of yours.”

“That’s my point Crowley… Why do you care if I have a better life?”

“Because maybe… I ... Maybe I see myself in you. Now, I’ve had all the nauseating feelings I can tolerate for today. We’ll train more later.” 

**With those concluding words, he vanished. **


	4. Demon on one shoulder, Angel on the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a training break from Crowley, a new friend pushes their way into Clio's life.

* * *

 

When she awoke the following morning, she could feel the reminders of the intense training session from the day before. Her shoulders ached, her back kept spasming when she moved just right, and left hip was bruised from being thrown to the ground so many times. Crowley had sent Andrew, his assistant, to inform Clio that they’d be taking the week off from training, and that her time was to be spent however she pleased. She decided to enjoy some time out on the town, and grab some groceries she had been lacking.

Four hours later, she pulled her Camaro into her driveway and began unloading her haul into the kitchen and living room. Three arms fulls later, she was walking up the path to her stairs with the final seven bags. Each bag was placed strategically in her arms, but as she kicked the car door shut, she felt them slipping. Having made it all the way to the porch, she really didn’t want to drop them now that she was so close.

After she successfully climbed all the steps, the toe of her shoe caught on the entryway. Her clothes fell everywhere and she hit the ground, landing on her, already (genetically) bad, knees. “Son of a bitch!” She hissed. She scooped the clothes from the floor shoving them into their bags. Slamming the door, she threw everything, including herself, onto the couch.

Shortly after her display of clumsiness she heard a knock at the front door.  _ Crowley never knocks…  _ She grabbed her knife and slunk towards the door. “Can I help you?” 

“Pizza man.” A medium-pitched male voice called. She looked through the peephole and saw a shorter man, with wheat colored hair staring back at her. “I know you’re looking at me cupcake. I’d pop in, but you warded the place against angels. Why don’t ya open the door and we can talk?”

"angels?" 

"yep, we're real... Don't worry" he laughed, "hurting you 's the last I wanna do. I'm your...'Guardian angel' if you will." She opened the door slightly and got her first good look at him, she frowned. 

"no offense but...Some guardian angel." She scratched a line through one of the symbols and turned away from the door, dropping lazily to the couch. He pushed the door the remainder of the way open and strolled through, dropping down beside her. 

"I get it... If I'm your angel where the hell have I been. Right?" 

"Kinda, yeah."  

"To be honest," he motioned dramatically to himself, "I just got sent your way. Dad and the god squad up top thought I'd be good for you." 

"Good for me?" 

"You're working the king of the crossroads, a demon. I just wanna make sure you don't go to far dark side." 

"I'm not gonna betray Crowley, if that's what you're after. I promised him, and he's done more for me than anyone else." 

"I get that kiddo, just... Just lemme stick around. Be your shoulder to cry on, I hear demons aren't too good with all the feelings." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she smiled. "Hey, we got a smile out of her... What do you we knock off some of that warding? Huh?" 

"no, I'll just let you in when you get here and once you leave I'll replace it... Bad enough I got demons that can come in whenever they want." 

"I can ward it against all angels except me... If you'd like. I mean, I'm written in your destiny cupcake, I don't really plan on leavin'." He snapped his fingers and manifested a candy bar, putting his feet on her coffee table. 

"no, no, please." She laughed. "make yourself at home." 

"I knew you'd come around." His golden eyes shimmered with happiness, and his snapped his fingers again. Clio looked around trying to see what he had done. "You're house is angel proof, except for me." 

"thanks, um... So... When I was little, and I used to pray. Why didn't anyone… ya know, help me?" 

The angel's expression got serious, and he turned to face Clio, "I know you were alone and scared, I've heard what your childhood was like. But I wasn't in the loop until last week when you started hanging out with demons. Your angel got killed in one of the great battles that heaven had about ten years back. Everything up top hasn't exactly been golden clouds and cheesy harp music." She giggled a little at his description of home. "but I'm down here with you, only two angels and God know I'm here, so you'll be safe. I'm not gonna leave you, if you don’t want me too." 

"Fine, you can stay. Can I at least know your name?" 

"It's Gabriel." 

"Like THE Gabriel?" 

He smiled, popping the last bite of chocolate in his mouth. "One and only." 

“Wow, not what I was expecting. Kind of unnerving to think that you were the one to tell Mary she was pregnant.”

He laughed, “Why?”

“I don’t know, I always just pictured more of a polite, little ‘dork in a white toga’ sort of a thing.” 

“Nah, you’re thinkin’ more of my brother Castiel.”

“Who?”

**“Just one of my little winged bros.” **


	5. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio spends the day getting to know Gabriel, and is later surprised when she calls on him after being awoken by her recurring nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I know that the movie "Zombieland" only came out like six months before "hammer of the Gods" aired. But I really like the flow in that section of the fanfic... So, I'm going to pretend I don't know the real timeline and stretch out Clio and Gabriel's friendship because I absolutely ADORE Gabriel (and Richard Speight Jr.).

* * *

 

 

Clio sat at her dinner table the next morning, sipping her coffee in silence when the subtle rush of wings sounded behind her. She turned to face a smiling Gabriel hiding his hands from her sight. "What do you have behind your back?" She tired peeking around him, but he continued to turn so she couldn't see. 

 

"My way of saying sorry for barging in and being kinda pushy last night." He pulled a large bouquet of lilies and carnations from behind his back and she gasped. "A dozen yellow stargazer lilies, and a dozen yellow carnations." 

 

"They're beautiful, thank you." She got a vase from under the sink and placed them in the center of the table. "you didn't have to do that, I've gotten used to pushy people and things." 

 

"Eh, I wanted to. What do ya say we get to know each other a bit, maybe watch a movie or something, grab a coffee?"  

 

"Well, Crowley did say I've got the week off. You wanna stay in and watch a movie?" 

 

"Sounds perfect." He snapped and there was a flat screen TV in her living room and her coffee table was filled with more candy and treats than she could think of. 

 

"There's something strange about you, like magnetic, I've never trusted someone so quickly, but you just..." 

 

"We're bonded." 

 

"What?" 

 

"That's why you trust me. A part of your soul is bonded to my grace, that's what makes me your guardian angel. It means that with everyone else talking or calling to me, I can tune everything out and only hear your voice." 

 

"Oh, wow." 

 

"Pretty mind blowing huh? So, what d'ya feel like: Comedy, rom-com, documentary--" 

 

"Horror?" She smiled. 

 

"A hunter that wants to watch horror flicks? I'm good with it... prepare to be curled up on my chest in fear." She laughed in mock arrogance as a response and he put a thriller movie on. 

 

An hour later, Gabriel had proved to be right, she was curled into his side watching the movie through the spaces between her fingers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and jostled her a bit, "You hanging in there, Cupcake?" 

 

"Yes, I just hate kids in horror movies. And then this kid, isn't even a kid. She's some psycho killer." 

 

"We can watch something more uplifting after this... If ya want." 

 

"Like what?" 

 

"Zombieland."  

 

She laughed, "Zombieland? Isn't that the one that just came out, where the guy is on the hunt for Twinkies or snowballs or something." 

 

"Twinkies... The hunt for sugar, a valiant battle." 

 

"I see your battle is well fed." She motioned to the table which by now was less than a quarter full of sugary goodness. 

 

"So what, I got a little sweet tooth." 

 

... 

 

Both of them being movie junkies, they had watched over ten hours of horror movies and psychological thrillers by the end of the day. There hadn't been a word from Crowley, and Clio wasn't expecting one. Halfway through hour nine she had fallen asleep and Gabriel had no intentions of waking her, continuing on to watch another movie, content with her being asleep at his side. He hadn't had enjoyable company like this in a long time, with his brothers being at each other's throats and all. Clio couldn't understand yet, but her and Gabriel were connected by more than just their souls: She was broken, abandoned, and in need of companionship and a home. So was he.  

 

When the final movie ended he looked down to her sleeping features, smiling to himself at how peaceful she looked. He wrapped a blanket around her and carried her to her room. Being careful not to wake her, he slid his arms out from underneath her and kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight, Kiddo." He left soon after making sure she was safely asleep. 

 

* * *

Early the next morning: 

 

She whimpered quietly in her sleep, turning left, then right, and covering her face with her arms. Protecting herself from the monster of her nightmares her whimpering grew into cries and she woke herself up pleading loudly with something that wasn't there, noticing that her face and pillow were soaked with tears. She turned on the bedside lamp scooted so her back was against the headboard and wrapped her arms around her knees, more tears freeing themselves from her eyes. After talking herself down and drying her tears, she turned off the light, and tried to sleep for a second time. 

 

Clio looked to the clock on the nightstand and saw that two hours of tossing and turning had passed. She sighed and turned the light on once more. "Um, Gabriel... I'm not really sure how this whole praying thing works, but you said you can hear me... if you're not busy or something, I need you." She sighed, hopelessly letting her face slam into the pillow "I don't know what I'm doing." Her voice muffled by the pillow. 

 

"Pagans pray too, Cupcake." She sat up and turned to see Gabriel leaning against the armoire by her bedroom door. "What'cha need?"  

 

"I was wondering... If you aren't busy, would you mind staying with me for a while. Just, uh--" 

 

"Just until you fall asleep."  

 

She nodded meekly, "It's stupid, I'm probably wasting your time... You're an archangel, you have better things to do than babysit." She wrapped herself in her comforter. "I'm sorry." 

 

He was at her side in a second, pulling back the blanket, and wrapping her in his arms. 'Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." He cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "Trust me kiddo, you'll never waste my time. I'm your guardian angel," He smiled, "S'what I'm here for." He moved further onto the bed and she got comfortable, covering her back up he watched her fade back to sleep. When she woke up that morning, she saw him fast asleep beside her, sitting up with his arms and legs crossed lazily. 

 

He hadn't left her side.


	6. All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel hears that Clio didn't celebrate her sixteenth Birthday, and isn't having any of that. He zaps her into her favorite musical and she has the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the song may be a little "adult" in it's references sometimes, but it's my favorite song. Clio is sixteen, but she also grew up a hunter and maturity seems to be a different sort of issue with hunters (being adults before they should be)... Just think of how Dean always acts in the flashbacks of when the boys were younger.

* * *

 

Clio sat up in bed and slowly pulled back the covers. Getting out of bed, she walked to Gabriel's side and draped the blanket over his legs. He smiled, "I'm awake ya know."  

 

She gasped in surprise, "Trying to give me a heart attack? I thought you were asleep." 

 

He pulled the blankets up further and flopped his hands down on top of them. "Nope... Just so ya know Cupcake, angels don't need sleep, I was just relaxin'." 

 

"Good to know... Thank you for not leaving me last night, I thought you would once I fell back to sleep." 

 

"I'm pretty sure I promised not to 'leave you' sometime over the past two days." 

 

Still leaning over him, she smiled, "I don't think you did... How 'bout some coffee?" 

 

He snapped and they were dressed in day clothes in her kitchen, she was seated at the table and he had a full pot of coffee in his hand. "How do you take it sugar?" 

 

"I'm kind of picky..." 

 

"And I'm an archangel. Just tell me how you'd make the perfect cup." 

 

"One quarter chocolate almond milk, one tablespoon of sugar, and the rest coffee." 

 

He sighed playfully, "So picky... Here ya go." He poured the coffee and nodded for her to drink it. 

 

"Black coffee?" 

 

"Just drink it, trust me." 

 

She picked up the mug and hesitantly took a small sip. "It's perfect!" She giggled, "How did you do that? I thought you had to snap or something?" 

 

"An archangel never reveals his secrets." 

 

... 

 

The day proceeded much like the last two had: Movies, candy, coffee, etc. They sat on her couch watching some comedy she wasn't really paying attention to, and snacking on Chinese food when Gabriel set down his to-go container, "Clio, you just turned sixteen, didn't you?" 

 

"On Halloween." 

 

"Halloween and sweet sixteen. Did you do anything fun?" 

 

She sat her food next to his and finished the bite on her chopsticks, sighing, "uh, no, not exactly." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Well, I woke up, got in a fight with my mother, she tried to beat me with her belt, Crowley showed up and lectured her about what a bitch she was, I watched her get torn apart by hellhounds, got whisked away by some crossroads king, and then met you three days later." 

 

"you deserve to do something fun." 

 

"Like what?" 

 

"What's your favorite musical?" 

 

"Chicago... Not for the murder, just the music." 

 

The room immediately went black and she peered in front of her, trying to make out any figures. She two claps sounded back to back and a spotlight flicked on, centering over her. She shielded her eyes from the light and saw Gabriel sitting at a table beneath the stage she was on, a large chocolate shake in front of him. He was dressed in 1920s attire and Clio was in a more concealing version of a white flapper's dress. She looked at Gabriel with confusion. "You said you liked 'Chicago'. Play around in your favorite musical... And all that jazz." He snapped. 

 

Music began to play and she made the "cut the music" signal and the soundtrack stopped. "Gabriel, I can't do this. I've never sang in front of someone. I can't-- I don't know." 

 

"Don't be so shy. It's your sixteenth birthday present, have fun with it. You deserve a spotlight Kiddo." He clapped again, restarting the track and she shrugged, deciding to go along with his antics, for the time being anyway... 

 

She crooned nervously, "Come on babe why don't paint the town, and all that jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and my stockin's down, and all that jazz." She loosened up a little more, with Gabriel's encouragement, and began to have fun. 

 

"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot. Where the gin is cold but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all that jazz."  

 

A male backup singer to her left leaned into her, "Skidoo." 

 

"and all that jazz." She winked and Gabriel laughed at her. He was happy to see a real smile on her face, and she was too. 

 

During the long instrumental break she went to the table Gabriel was at and pulled him up on stage, making him dance with her. He spun her around and they had fun with their dancing, none of it being very serious. Her onyx eyes shimmered under the spotlight and she continued singing. 

 

When the song was through he zapped them back home and she couldn't stop thanking him, "That was awesome! I've ever had so much fun. I felt like I was in the movie, I got to sing my favorite song and everything. I-- thank you Gabe." She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. He pulled away and frowned. 

 

"I have to leave Cupcake, I'll be back as soon as I can though. I'm getting called by one of my brothers, it might be about-- something bad. But I'll buzz back Asap." He ruffled her hair and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. Gabriel does NOT find her sexually attractive. He sees her as sort of a kid and calls her "kiddo" repeatedly, he even laughs at her when she winks at him while she is singing (and makes her dress less revealing than a normal flapper dress)... Just wanted to clarify that Gabriel isn't a creeper :)


	7. Canisbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio spends her day off from hunting, the first one in months, with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the imagine: Imagine just hanging out with Crowley

* * *

 

 

Four months had passed since she met Gabriel and Crowley, Clio had learned how to successfully balance the company of them both without having them in the room together. Gabriel would usually pop in as soon as crowley left and some days he wouldn’t be able to visit her at all. Days were spent hunting and tracking for Crowley, and nights, when she was allowed to have them off, were spent watching movies with Gabriel.

Today seemed to be starting off as another full Crowley day.

Clio was sitting in her library, fanning through a dusty tome on Latin American creatures. Bach sounded softly through the room from the speakers of her CD player and the music suddenly stopped, followed by a creak of the door. Her eyes darted to the noise to find Crowley leaning against the frame. She sighed, “Hey Crowley, where am I off to this week?”

“Actually, I feel you’ve been somewhat overworked lately. So, I thought you may deserve a day off.”

“A day off? You haven’t given me a day off in months.” She squinted suspiciously.

“I have what you humans like to call ‘a method to my madness’... Now, you can either come with me and get away from hunting for a day, or I can send you after this pain in my ass demon I have working in Greece. Your choice, Pet.”

She set down her book, slipping her converse on, “I’ll take option one… Where are we going?”

“I prefer to keep the location a secret.” He placed an arm around her shoulder and snapped his fingers. Clio clung to him for dear life and when they appeared at their destination Crowley laughed at her. “You’d think with all the times we’ve done that, you’d be used it by now.”

“Sorry, kind of hard to get used to.” She shrugged off his arm and straightened her sweater

Looking from left to right, she was faced with large panoramic gardens and behind her stood a towering brick manor. A stone path led to the arched doors and bay windows, her jaw dropped, “Who’s is this?”

“One of the many I own.”

“It’s yours?” He nodded, “But it’s so beautiful, and warm feeling.”

“What? King of the Crossroads can’t decorate?... Get inside before you catch a cold being in that thin sweater.”

“Awww,” She cooed sarcastically, “You care if I get sick.”

“Can’t have you hunting if you’re dead sick, can I? Now get.” He prodded her, making her move faster.

 

Once she opened the doors she saw the grandeur of the interior: freshly polished wooden floors, gold roman numeral clocks, ornate handcarved bookshelves, and so much more. Crowley shrugged his coat off and a maid, who Clio assumed was also a demon, took it before offering to take her sweater, Clio declined politely and the maid left with a curtsy. “I have to be honest, Cliodhna. You fascinate me, not many humans can do that… You’re polite, well tempered, you have control, you were listening to classical music when I entered your library, I’ve caught you reading advanced literature, and you’re just barely sixteen. You’re the strangest hunter I’ve come across.”

“Advanced literature? What did you think I’d read?”

“Perhaps something more hunter friendly: ‘Curious George’, ‘See Spot Run’, the ‘I Can Read: Level One’ series.”

She laughed, “Most hunters are actually pretty smart, they just aren’t cultured. They prefer a life of classic rock and cheap whiskey. Don’t get me wrong I love classic rock, but I’ve seen first hand what trying to drown your pain with liquor will get you… and for the record, you’re the strangest demon I’ve come across.” She replied, ghosting her fingers over the books on one of the shelves.”

“Why’s that?”

“You saved me, some little human that you shouldn’t have even batted an eye at ignoring.” She admitted quietly, still looking away from him at the book titles. He couldn’t help smile to himself a bit. As much as the big bad demon wanted to contest it, he couldn’t deny that Clio had won herself another small part of his hardened heart.

 

 

That afternoon the two sat in the plush red chairs of his study, enjoying tea, and watching the flames dance about on the logs of the fireplace. Embers flicked from gray to red, and died again quickly, only to return with a marigold hue. The company was held in silence until Crowley’s low voice broke through, “I know about your pet angel, you know. The one that visits you whenever I leave.” She nervously set down her tea.

“Please don’t hurt him... he’s my friend.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him, yet… If you betray me, I’ll kill you both.” She scoffed, a smile played at her lips, “Something amusing about my death threat?”

“No, I just-- That was one of the first things I told him. He asked if he could stick around to make sure I wouldn’t go too dark side… I told him that if he wanted me to betray you, he should've left right then, and that you had done more for me than anyone else. That I wouldn’t betray you because I made a promise to you.” His eyes darted to hers which were downcast at her lap. He smiled,

“My one thing is that you keep the promises you make, everyone but _you_ has cast that aside and done whatever the bloody hell they please… Canisbay.”

“What?”

“We’re in Canisbay, it’s in Scotland. I was born here when I was a human.”

“I didn’t know that.” She shifted in her seat to face him and resting her head in her hands, her eyes watched him with curiosity.

“In 1661… I understand your life better than anyone else ever may.” He set his cup down and fabricated a glass of craig from thin air. “I never knew my father, and I had the whore mother, just like you did. I was alone, no friends, no one to trust… when I was a child my mother tried to sell me in exchange for three pigs.”

“I remember you telling me that when we first met.” She laughed. “I guess we have both had pretty sucky lives.” He scoffed into his glass as he took another sip.

“I’ve never told a soul any of that.”

She laughed, “A soul... Nice choice of words.”

“Good to see you’re easily entertained.”

“Yeah, but on a serious note… Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this. It means a lot, makes me feel like you plan on keeping me around for a bit.”

“I do… hunting for me or not, I enjoy your company. You’re the first person I’ve spent this much time with that hasn’t asked favors and riches of me, Why is that?”

“I just want your company.” She smiled shyly, but honestly.

 

**Damn if that little hunter hadn’t just claimed the rest of his heart.**


	8. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Gabriel exchange a few words following an attack on Clio in her own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I totally pictured Crowley's final though being "said" the way he says "feelings" to Sam and Dean in 9x21... Hope you guys enjoy the read. :)

* * *

 

Clio had been working for Crowley for around seven months now and had just returned home from a hunt he had sent her on in Avignon, France. She was exhausted, a little pissed off, and injured with a dislocated rib and a sprained knee. She threw her bags into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in the thick comforter, and kicking off her shoes. After laying down for no longer than twenty minutes, she was close to sleep until she heard creaking coming from the first floor of her house. “Seriously Crowley, I just got home… Asshole” She muttered to herself, turning onto her back on the bed.

 

The creaking grew louder and then stopped suddenly just below the stairway. Feeling uneasy, and being a hunter her whole life, she grabbed her blade and silently stalked across her room and into the hallway. Keeping her back to a wall, she entered the hallway and hid around the corner of the stairway. Before she saw anything round the corner, she was thrown against a wall. _Demon_. Scrambling to her feet, a large man with slicked black hair rounded the corner and threw her against the wall again. When she tried to scream for Crowley, the demon cut off her air supply and she curled into the floor. “So you’re Crowley's little hunter bitch. You think he would’ve at least gotten someone better than a little girl” He grabbed her chin, forcing her face upwards and allowed her to breath.

 

She gasped for air and began reciting the exorcism she’d read in one of her books, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis--” Her oxygen was cut off again and she was thrown into wall on the other side of the hallway. “Gabr--”

 

“Since you pathetic humans don’t know when to just give up, and die like you should... I want you to give Crowley a little message for me. He pulled her head back and stopped dead when he looked up and saw another form standing in front of him. Gabriel’s eyes were an electric blue and his power hit the demon with such force that was nearly sent through the wall at the opposite of the hallway, over twenty feet away. Crowley chose this moment to make an appearance and while Gabriel tended to Clio, Crowley took his wrath out on the demon.

 

Clio’s arm had been broken the second time she had been thrown into a wall, her face was cut just above her left eye and her lip was cut. To add to her list of injuries, she was beginning to lose consciousness from the amount of oxygen deprivation she’d sustained. Gabriel cradled her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest, the smell of him comforting her. He pressed his open palm to her cheek and began to slowly heal her wounds.

 

Over in the corner, the demon hissed as Crowley tortured information from him. “Lucifer is king, and he always will be king, Crowley.”

 

“Does anyone else know about the girl?” Crowley barked.

 

“No, I wanted to see if you were actually plotting against him. When he hears--”

 

“Actually, he won’t hear a damn thing.” Before the demon could react, Crowley plunged his blade into the demon. Electricity jolted through the vessel and it fell limp. He walked over to the angel, hovering above him and Clio. She too was limp, though hers was more shock inflicted than anything. Gabriel had erased all reminders of the attack and when he noticed Crowley, anger flared in his golden eyes.

 

“This is why I’m here! You tell her you’ll protect her and then you almost let her die in her own home. She wouldn’t be targeted in the first place if it wasn’t for you!” Gabriel hissed.

 

“I’m the one that killed the bloody demon. And don’t you think you can come in MY home and bark at me, you winged rodent! I saved Clio’s bloody life in the first place, if it was left to you worthless angels she’d have been killed already by her mother!”

 

“I’m sorry, you’re right. A demon almost killing her in HER own her home because it was trying to get to you is no reason blame you.” Gabriel seethed, there was enough poison in his voice to make a black mamba seem like a bunny rabbit.

 

“The last thing I want is for her to be harmed because of me. I know you angels think you’re the only ones that have a damn sense of feeling. But unlike you overgrown birds, we actually know how to feel the way humans do. We don’t learn it, we spend millennia trying to forget it!” Crowley concluded. Him and Gabriel both were now panting with anger. Completely ignoring Clio, they hadn’t noticed her sit up from Gabriel’s lap.

 

“Both of you Stop!” Clio ordered, her voice was still hoarse from being choked. “Stop fighting over me. I called you both and you both came. You’re both ‘heroes’ so stop yelling. I’m done with the fighting and I certainly don’t want to be the one fought over… Gabriel, thank you for healing me and getting here when you did.” She hugged him and then looked to Crowley, getting to her feet and staggering towards him. He reached out to help steady her, “And Crowley, thank you for killing the demon. I’ll tell you what he said later.” She reached her arms around the demon cautiously, not knowing how the action would be received. He held her tightly and whispered a quiet apology to her.

 

Once she released Crowley, Gabriel took her in his arms, glaring over her shoulder at Crowley through the entire hug. He pulled away, looking her in the eye, “You call me first if you ever need me again Kiddo, got it.”

 

“Okay, I will. I love you Gabriel.”

 

“I love you too Cupcake.” Gabriel vanished, leaving nothing more behind than the echo of his snap.

 

“Well, that was interesting.” Crowley purred, disgust lacing his words.

 

“Drop it Crowley, I don’t feel like it.” She trudged off to her room.

 

“Pet… You do have my sincere apology, you know that, yes?”

 

“I know… I’m sorry, I should’ve fought him better regardless of my injuries. I shouldn’t have made my presence known so early. I should’ve grabbed more than the one blade, which I couldn’t even keep a hold of.”

 

“You were fine.” He sat on her bed, pulling her down beside him. “Look at the bright side. You’re still breathing… Did that angel miss any spots?”

 

“No, he healed everything.”

 

“Good. Get some rest, would you like me to stay for a while?”

 

“Please. Just in case anyone else comes.” Her eyes were already beginning to fall shut from exhaustion.

 

“Rest, Kitten… I want you to have a week or two and relax.” She nodded and pulled back the covers, slipping into the comfort of her fluffy blankets.

 

“Crowley?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can we go to Canisbay again?”

 

“Sure, Pet.”

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled as sleep won over. Her hair fell over her face and she looked like a small child again, being swallowed up by the large bedding on top of her.

 

**He smiled with some aspect of paternal pride, then frowned. _I really have to stop giving in to these bloody feelings..._ **


	9. I'll Always be Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving for his final battle against Lucifer, Gabriel shows up on Clio's doorstep in not so perfect condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I teared up at the end of this one... Enjoy the read :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.

* * *

 

 

Over two months had passed since Gabriel’s argument with Crowley over Clio’s safety. She had managed to keep them apart, more so now than at first, and Gabriel had started coming back around about a week after the fallout. He had needed to cool off.

 

Lately, Gabriel’s visits were getting darker in tone than they were originally. He was scared. He wouldn’t willingly admit it, but Clio could recognize it. It was a look she’d seen in the mirror at least a hundred times. Two weeks ago he had entrusted her with the real, unabridged, story of his family, and his fears of how the big ‘prize fight’ between his brothers would end. He didn’t want either brother to win, but at this point he was leaning towards Michael.

 

Today was different, Gabriel had caught word from Clio this morning that Crowley wouldn’t be around her house, which meant he was free to stop whenever he pleased. She was sitting silently on her couch, fanning through an Italian lore book when a loud snap sounded behind her, she spun excitedly to see Gabriel. Though this time, he had two men with him.

 

One of the men had messy black hair, with crystal blue eyes. He stood beside Gabriel awkwardly, obviously wanting to be elsewhere. The second man had dirty blonde hair with pale blue eyes. He wore a gray v-neck and in his hand he swirled a glass of amber liquid. He smiled seductively at Clio, “So, this is the little peach you wanted us to meet. Pleasure, Darling.” He purred in an accent, taking her hand in his, and kissing the back lightly.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Balty, She’s sixteen.”

 

“Oh” He dropped her hand, wiping his on his shirt. “Still a pleasure, Dear.”

 

“Cupcake, these are my brothers. This is Castiel, you can call him Cas.” He slapped the blue eyed angel on the shoulder only to be gifted an unsatisfied frown. “And that, is Balthazar.”

 

“Nice to meet you two.” She smiled.

 

“I wanted you to meet them so that in case I wasn’t available, you could call one of them.” He moved closer to Clio. “Things are gettin’ worse up top, I wanna make sure you’re taken care of just in case.”

 

“We told Gabe we’d be happy to help with whenever you need, Love.”

 

“Yes, even though you hunt for the demon, Crowley.” Castiel growled in Gabriel’s direction. Gabe pulled him aside for a ‘mostly’ quiet conversation before rejoining Balthazar and Clio. “My apologies, Cliodhna.”

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“Thanks for coming to meet her boys, but I need a one-on-one with Clio for a sec.”

 

The angels left leaving Gabriel and Clio alone on her couch. “What’d you mean when you said things were getting worse up top?”

 

“Michael and Lucifer keep trying to kick start the big fight every time they can, I can’t take it anymore. I’m gonna have to step in soon, but--” he sighed, unable to  finish his sentence.

 

“But you’re afraid you’ll die.”

 

“Eh, kinda.” He forced a smile to reassure her. “Hey, don’t worry Cupcake. I’ll be fine… You might not hear from me for a little while though, but that’s where Cas and Balty come in.”

 

“What if-- What if you--” Her eyes welled up and he took her in his arms.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, come on. Those pretty eyes don’t need to cry for me. I’ll always be around, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” She laughed, and he softly wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“I love you, Gabe.”

 

“I love you too, Lollipop.” 

 

…

 

Gabriel had been gone for- well, Clio had kind of lost count. She’d heard little from the angel and was beginning to become frantic. She had called to both Balthazar and Castiel in hopes of finding out anything that might let her know whether her best friend was alive or not.

 

The night was dark and had a cold feel that something was wrong, plus the humid September rain wasn’t doing any good for her mood. Clio sat mindlessly in front  of her TV, watching some movie she wasn’t even paying attention too. Pulling her from her thoughts was the quiet scuffing sound she could hear coming from her front porch.  _ Scuff, step, scuff, step. _ Whatever it was, it was limping, that much she knew. A single, open palm knock rang out against the door.

 

Clio threw open the door with knife in hand, only to drop the blade in order to catch the bloodied and nearly unrecognizable mass that fell against her, unable to support himself. “Gabe!”

 

He coughed, a little blood coming out with it, “Hey, Cupcake.” She helped him up to her room and laid him on the bed. She scampered off to fetch water and towels, plus anything else she’d likely need to patch him up, and then gently began clearing the blood from his face and hair. “Your bed... all bloody.” He panted weakly.

 

“I don’t care about the bed, I care about you. What happened to you, Honey?” 

 

“Tried… Talking to Michael… He didn’t like... what I said.”

 

“I see that.” She said, working a clump of dried blood from his wheat colored locks. “Please tell me at least some of this is his.”

 

“Not really”

 

“Gabriel.” She sighed. She continued working to clean the blood from him and let him rest for a good hour. After the little relaxation he had he was able to heal himself, fixing all but his wings. “Well, at least the only blood you have now is on the inside where it should be.” She smiled, “Were you able to heal everything?”

 

“Yeah, mostly.”

 

“Mostly? Is it something I can help with?” 

 

"Well, I--nah, I'll figure it out, Cupcake."  

 

"Please, you're my best friend, I wanna help."  

 

"It's my wings. They're kind of uncomfortable with all the blood and 'blech' on them. It feels like having sticky hands. If you could help me clean them I-" 

 

"You want  _ me _ to clean your wings?" Her eyes widened in surprise.  

 

"Would you mind?" He asked timidly. 

 

"No, of course not. I just-- I can't believe I get to see an archangel's wings, especially yours."  

 

A light blush found its way across Gabriel's cheeks, something new to the angel. "They aren't that special." 

 

"Yeah to you, you can see them whenever you want. I haven't ever seen angel wings before, so getting ready for compliments." She smiled, "Are they really big, like can they fit in my house?" 

 

"You won't be able to wash them in your bathroom if that's what you mean." 

 

"Oh...We could go into my training hall, it's huge and there's a hose that I could run water from. I would use a cloth though." 

 

"Training hall?" 

 

"Yeah, it's a secret room Crowley built behind my garage. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him down to the training hall, sitting him on one of the stools from the side. 

 

After filling a bucket with water and fetching a cloth, she had Gabriel test the water to make sure it would be comfortable for his wings. Once he approved the temperature, he sighed. "Okay, you ready?" 

 

"Yes, lemme see your pretty wings." He exhaled again, and slowly unfurled his left wing. There were three bright golden wings, all three soiled with blood and other things Clio didn't want to know about prior to touching. The feathers were matted and bent, mangled from their glory by a brother's inability to listen. 

 

She gasped when they fully extended and he pulled back in reaction her noise, "Don't... They're beautiful. I've never seen something so... Amazing." Her eyes shimmered with awe, and she reached out to ghost her fingers over the feathers closest to the tip. "Can I touch them?" 

 

He laughed, "You kinda have to to clean them." 

 

She took the cloth and gently pressed it to the soft down, he inhaled sharply and she let the rag fall back into the bucket. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

 

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me. Wings are really  _ sensitive _ , it felt more good than bad. I just wasn't ready for it." 

 

She reached for the cloth again, cautiously cleaning and smoothing the wings, running her fingertips over them lightly to straighten them. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him. When she finished all three wings, the floor was covered with blood and small sections of feather. The next wing went the same and Clio noticed his breathing was a bit labored.  

 

"Gabe, Honey, are you good?" 

 

He shifted in primal reaction to her pet name. "I'm a little too good, just be careful around where my wings are connected." 

 

"Okay." She continued cleaning more and more gently the closer she came to where they were fixed to his back. When she finished all six wings, he sighed, muttering under his breath. 

 

"Oh thank dad, she's done." He flexed his wings before tucking them back away. "Thanks, Clio." 

 

"You've never called me, Clio... You sure you're okay?" 

 

"I'm fine." 

 

... 

 

Gabriel remained somewhat distant for the rest of the night. They watched movies and every time she looked over to him she could see he was scolding himself for something. "I was really worried about you, I'm glad you're alright." 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Cupcake. I’m not scared of Michael.”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about. What if he’d killed you?”

 

“Hey,” He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “They might hate each other like crazy, but Michael wouldn’t kill me… Lucifer might, but not Michael.”

 

“Then promise me you won’t talk to Lucifer.”

 

“Come on, Lollipop. Don’t worry, you’re not gonna lose me. I’ll always be here, I’m like the Kit to you Kat.” He smiled.

 

“You’re such a goof.” She laughed.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your personal goof, also known as an angel.”

 

The rest of the night seemed to go by just as any other night with her favorite angel would.

 

* * *

 

The next morning:

 

She woke up on her couch to find Gabriel sitting on the coffee table watching her sleep. “That’s kinda creepy ya know.” She teased.

 

“I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could say goodbye.” She saw the determined spark in his whiskey eyes and her face fell.

 

Clio sat bolt upright, “Gabe, no. Please.”

 

“Clio, I have to--”

 

“No you don’t, this is a death wish, don’t you see that!”

 

“These are my brothers.” He responded calmly.

 

“Brothers that wouldn’t bat an eye at killing you.”

 

“I’ll be fine. I have a plan.”

 

She sighed, “I’m not gonna persuade you from going on this death hunt, am I?”

 

“Not really, Cupcake.”

 

Her eyes teared up and they stood to hug each other. She buried her face in his chest and pulled him closer. “Kick ass for me then.” She inhaled raggedly and leaned back, looking into his eyes. “I’m gonna miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, I’ll be back when I can, Okay?”

 

“Okay.” She paused, her eyes glancing from his mouth back to his eyes for permission, and inched closer. Knowing what she wanted, and shamefully wanting it himself since she cleaned his wings the night before, he met her halfway. He pressed his lips to hers and as she melted into the kiss, he could feel the chilled tracks of previously fallen tears. He pulled back after a long kiss and she forced a smiled, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Almost this whole year I’ve hoped you’d be my first kiss.” A single tear fell from her obsidian eyes.

 

He smiled, “I was your first kiss?”

 

She nodded, smiling shyly, “Yeah, I thought I’d wait another year ‘til I was eighteen, and that it’d be under better circumstances… But I wanted to do it while I had the chance.” He stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’ll see ya soon.” He took a step back and gifted her one last smile before disappearing.


	10. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio world is shattered, leaving her alone to face the pain.
> 
> Warning: Clio has an emotional breakdown near the end of the chapter, during which, she curses God and his neglect of humans and angels. Nothing too horrible I suppose, but I still wanted to offer a warning just in case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Lovelies,  
> I totally cried writing this, I seriously kind of don't like myself right now for even thinking this chapter up. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought about this one, kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)

* * *

 

 

“Alright, Love. Let’s get you to bed, that bone protruding from your leg looks rather unpleasant, I should get that fixed.” Balthazar laid Clio down on her bed, and she hissed.

 

“Ya friggin think!” She let out a fragmented exhale, being in the early stages of shock. “Ahh! Son of a bitch!”

 

“I get that you’re in pain, Pet, But I’d greatly appreciate you stop bellowing in my ear…. And such a nasty mouth for a gorgeous young girl.” He smiled and was met with a glare that would easily rival Medusa’s. He offered her a towel, “Bite down, love.” She tried to lean forward to take the towel and fell limp. “Oh wonderful, excessive blood loss.” He healed her, snapping bones back into place, healing cuts, and even replacing a bit of blood. She regained consciousness rather quickly, but she was drowsy.

 

Clio blinked her heavy eyes slowly, and reached for her head. “Balthazar… What is… What happened.”

 

“You my dear passed out from blood loss and pain. I healed you and shoved all those bones and fractures back into place. You’ll be fine in a bit, just rest up.”

 

“Thank you.” She moved weakly into a laying position, “Can you stay with me, for a little?”

 

“Of course, Darling.”

 

…

 

When she woke up later, the sky outside was dark and the only thing illuminating her room was the small lamp on her nightstand. She glanced around for Balthazar and when she found nothing, she pulled herself out of bed and staggered downstairs. "Balthazar?"

 

"In your kitchen, Love." He sauntered from behind the wall, holding a glass and a bottle of something vintage. "For a child, you have impeccable taste in liquor."

 

She laughed, "Thank Crowley. It came with the house." Balthazar shrugged and set the bottle on the doorway table. "Have you seen Gabriel? Or at least heard from him?"

 

"I haven't seen him, but last I heard was from Castiel, he said Gabriel had been trying to persuade John Winchester's sons to play their roles in the apocalypse."

 

"What roles?"

 

"Oh, Gabriel didn't tell you?" He smirked, "Dean, the oldest, is destined to be the vessel for Michael, and Sam, the youngest, will be Lucifer's vessel."  

 

She scoffed, "If they're anything like John, they probably won't be swayed easily."

 

"I can't imagine they will be… Hold on, you never met them?"

 

“Nope, Mom got pissed at John right after I was born. She wouldn’t let John come around if the boys were with him. She never had a good reason, at least one she me about. I think she thought if the boys were around it would just mean three kids they had to find something to do with before they could have sex, versus just shoving one kid out of the motel room for a few hours.”

 

* * *

 

Two months later:

 

Clio hadn't heard from Gabriel, or any word of him. She sat in her motel room icing her latest hunting injury and Crowley sat beside her sipping a glass of craig. "That was an interesting trip, I haven't seen you fight in a while. I forgot how good you were."

 

"I don't think you've ever fought with me, like beside me." She looked up and saw a line of blood on his forehead. "You might wanna wipe your eye. You have a bit of blood about to fall in it."

 

He took her advice and they sat in silence, letting the fast paced events of the day set in.  

 

Clio had almost been turned by a werewolf not even two hours before. He had her pinned on her back after knocking her off of another wolf, who at the time still had the blade from her boot buried in its eye. She screeched bloody murder and Crowley had incinerated the beast on top of her. Clio sputtered and coughed as the ashes covered every inch of her body. Crowley helped her up and she limped over to her blade, yanking it coldly from the beast’s eye socket. She tuned everything out from that moment until the hotel room. She ran her fingers over the claw marks that Crowley had healed with a simple snap, and her mind wandered to Gabriel. Wondering if he was still alive, if he had ever found Lucifer, if he was injured, and why he hadn't said anything about his whereabouts to anyone.

 

After Crowley had taken her back home, she resigned herself to the solitude of her living room. The TV droned on like it always seemed to lately, when the deep sound of a throat being cleared made her look towards the stairs. "Hey Castiel." She said quietly. "Have you heard anything from Gabe?"

 

His head hung low and she noted it immediately, "Cliodhna, I'm sorry but I have some news you need to hear."

 

She furrowed her brow, already knowing the pain that awaited her at the end of his next sentence. She swallowed hard and her breathing naturally became fragmented as she struggled to control the tears of worry she held for Gabriel.

 

Castiel cautiously made his way towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, letting it fall down her arm and bringing it back up, in an attempt to comfort her. "Gabriel found Lucifer. He tried to stop his drive for the apocalypse and it was unsuccessful. Both of them drew their blades and Gabriel tried using manifestations of himself to try and fool our brother. Lucifer saw through it... Gabriel's … dead, Cliodhna. I'm very sorry."

 

"No, no, he-- he can't be. I can't--" Sobs racked her body and tears streamed down her face. She fell to the floor, the hardwood digging into her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself as she wept. Castiel left her to mourn in peace, feeling it may be the best option. She stood from the floor, stabilizing herself on the coffee table and drug her heartbroken form to the kitchen.

 

Tears still consumed her as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. Ripping the seal from its neck, she threw away all consideration for herself or any memories she had of alcohol's destructive aftershocks. Not even pausing for a glass, she swilled the amber liquid and felt the harsh burn course down her throat making her sob more. After consuming over half the bottle she threw it against the far wall, screaming curses at the world as it shattered. She clenched her hands in her hair and slid down the cabinet face. An hour passed as she lamented, each minute causing her to become more and more lost to the liquor's control.

 

Wiping her eyes with the back of her arm, she got to her knees and looked skyward. "Is this what you want! You son of a bitch! You let the world torment me my whole fucking life, even after prayed to you every goddamn night! And then you gave me him. Gabriel said YOU wanted him in my life." Her voice shook as tears continued down her reddened cheeks, "He said you sent him to me. I had one good thing, one genuinely good thing, in my life and you let your two asshole sons' stupid argument steal him from me. Some god you are! You worthless con! I gave up-- I gave up and he made me have hope again and you--- you took him....My only friend." She collapsed again, her voice giving out. She curled into the floor not caring about hunting or moving on. The whiskey took over completely and from the corner of her eye she saw a dark form.  

 

She didn't fight back when she was yanked from the floor and drug upstairs to her bedroom. She was too far gone from the alcohol to determine who it was that was manhandling her small body. Clothes on and all she was dropped into her bathtub and ice cold water assaulted her. When she tried to scramble out she was shoved back down. "Stay still!" A masculine British voice commanded.  

 

"Crowley?" A harsh snap shattered through her skull and instantly the light gloss that had accumulated left her eyes. The dizziness was gone, and her vision straightened, she sobbed into her hands letting the water wash away any trace of her tears. Clio felt her lungs grow heavy as the true weight of Gabriel's death began to settle on her, the alcohol was gone leaving no buffer between her and the pain.  She leaned forward and turned off the water. "Why did you pelt me with ice water?" Her voice was empty.

 

"To get your attention... I also pumped all the bloody alcohol from your stomach, you're welcome." He lifted her from the shower and she went limp in rebellion. He grabbed her face and forced her eyes to meet his. "Stop your crying. Do you really think your winged rat--"

 

"Don’t you dare call him that!" She wailed, "Don't ever talk about him like that." She sobbed more, shoving him off of her and trying to hit him. He grabbed her fists and threw them to her sides, placing his hands on either side of her face in a tight grip, forcing her to be still."  

 

"Listen! _Gabriel_ wouldn’t want you drinking yourself to death. You pick up a bottle and you'll be no better than any other pathetic hunter that decided drowning their pain with whiskey would work best. It will always hurt, life will always be miserable and death won't be much better. _Trust me."_ He hissed. Crowley shoved her face when he let go of her, and stood up, looming above her. "If you want to throw away the second chance I've given you and become a spitting image of your WHORE MOTHER, and that worthless Winchester, be my guest... You have a whole bloody cabinet downstairs full of poison."

 

**Clio’s eyes searched the bathroom like a cornered animal seeking a way to avoid ultimatum. When she didn’t find one, she wiped the matted hair from her face and staggered to stand, cowering a bit from Crowley before darting the few feet in front of her and into his arms, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry, Crowley. Please don’t-- Please don’t give up on me… You’re all I have.” He looked down to her and was met with the heartbreaking sincerity of her tear shined onyx eyes. Fragile orbs that had shed far more tears than they should have in their meager seventeen years.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovelies "enjoyed" the final chapter of "Crowley's Investment" and I hope you liked hearing Clio's backstory... Thanks again for the read :)


End file.
